


Seeing Clearly

by kingstoken



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: He was going to say something, he knows he was, instead he kissed her.





	Seeing Clearly

**Author's Note:**

> There is a scene in season 1 (I don't remember which episode) that shows Tom and Sierra arguing, I think it is during one of Jughead's monologues. Anyways, I was thinking about that scene, and how Tom and Sierra got together later, and it was the spark for this story.

They were arguing, Sierra was yelling about Jason Blossom, what else would she be yelling about, it seemed like that was all anyone talked about anymore. That case hung like a pall over his head. He knew Sierra was under a lot of pressure, she was getting it from all sides, the Blossoms, probably the richest family in town, other parents who were afraid for their own children, the press. But, couldn't she see this was ten times worse for him, this case was his responsibility, it was his job on the line.

She was still yelling. _She looks so hot when she's angry._ God, that thought was not really appropriate, but it was true. His Sierra had always been a passionate person, pouring her anger and indignation into different causes. He just wasn't used to having that fire directed at him. She yelled something about his force being incompetent, he couldn't let that stand. He went over and got into her space, her eyes widened slightly, her breathing was heavy. He was going to say something, he knows he was, instead he kissed her. It wasn't like the romantic kisses they used to share years ago, it was all teeth and tongue, and God, did it feel good, she felt so good pressed against him. He slowly came back to himself, realizing at some point he must have pushed her against the nearest wall. He had his hands around her wrists and her arms pined against the wall near her head, he'd trapped her. He pulled away, releasing her in a panic.

"Oh, my God, Sierra, I'm sorry" he said. He couldn't read the expression on her face.

"I'm so sorry" he repeated, then he grabbed his hat and rushed out of the room.

* * *

In the evening, Sierra knocked on Tom's door. When Tom answered he looked uncomfortable, like he wanted to close the door again.

"Hi, can we talk?" she asked. he stepped back letting her in, and indicated that she should enter the living room. She looked around, it was all overstuffed couches and a big screen TV, it looked very masculine. 

"Where's Kevin?" she said, breaking the silence.

"Away for the weekend, wrestling tournament." She'd known that already, she subtly probed Josie, who had told her everything that was happening this week at school. She sat down on the end of one of the couches, Tom chose a nearby chair, he seemed to be having trouble looking her in the eye.

"We need to talk about this."

"I don't know what else there is to say. It was completely my fault. If anyone should know better it's me, and I'm very sorry."

"Tom, what exactly do you think happened?"

"What do mean what happened? I ... I forced myself on you."

"Tom, you took me by surprise, but I kissed you back."

"But, I had your hands pined to the wall."

"Oh my God, Tommy, if things were really as bad as you thought they were, do you think I would be the type of woman to submit? I would have kneed you in the groin, stepped on your foot with my high heel, bit your lip, something." As she talked the tension seemed to bleed out of his frame. She reached over and grabbed his hand.

"Tom, you are not that type of person, you never were. We were both just really emotional, and we got carried away." They sat there in silence for a few moments, holding hands, then Sierra got up to leave. Tom followed her out into the hallway, before she reached the door she turned towards him.

"You know, I had always hoped to kiss you again someday, just not like that." Then she gently kissed him on the lips. She meant it as a kiss goodbye, a remembrance, but then the kiss deepened, turning into so much more. After they broke apart, they stayed close, staring at each other like they didn't know one another, or as if they were seeing each other clearly for the first time in years. They both breathed deeply, as if the air was heavy between them, but neither one of them pulled away. Tom's eyes were filled with want, need and something else, something she remembered from a long time ago.

"Sierra, ... stay" he asked, and she did.


End file.
